A Pale Purple Heart
by Foxies
Summary: She wasn't truly sure when it started happening or when it finally became this bad. Maybe it was when Spike had freaked out over Rarity's obsession with Prince Blueblood, maybe it was after that when she went out on a string of dates with Fancy Pants after his wedding fell apart and Spike wouldn't stop crying. Rated T just in case. The flowers aren't mine.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own mlp or any of the characters all credit for that goes to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This will be the first story of my new Freindshipping series ( I don't know if there's a series already named that, if so I do not own it either. ) This is my first fanfic of any kind ever so please be gentle with the criticism (if you want to that is) Constructive criticism is cool but I don't really want to be called fake or gay. Anyways enough rambling. Onward to the shipping!

A Pale Purple Heart~Chapter One

It had been one full year since Twilight Sparkles coronation and the change from unicorn to alicorn had utterly transformed her body in that short time. She now stood about three feet taller than all of her friends, as well as the other ponies in town and her mane had a new shine to it as it floated gracefully around her much akin to Celestias. She contemplated everything that had happened to her since then and frowned, many of the ponies now treated her differently and she didn't really like it but that was not her biggest problem right now. If anything the way other ponies acted around her was the very least of her problems as she sat in the silence of her bedroom. It was pitch black, the only illumination came from the brush she was levitating through her mane as she had been for hours with that little frown glued to her face in frustration. Not knowing what to do about something was the one thing that always sent Twilight right off her rocker and this was a problem she had faced for many years now. She wasn't truly sure when it started happening or when it finally became this bad. Maybe it was when Spike had freaked out over Rarity's obsession with Prince Blueblood, maybe it was after that when she went out on a string of dates with Fancy Pants after his wedding fell apart and Spike wouldn't stop crying. Sighing quietly she remembered having held the little dragon all night after that till he finally passed out from all the tears. Maybe though, just maybe it was the very first time they had even met Rarity that the jealousy she felt had rooted itself inside her, when she watched her life long dragon friend fall head over heels in an instant. She shook her head as if she would not have ignored it. However she had, she knew even then that it would be a problem but she ignored it, at the time to her it was only a faze she would get over with time. She was wrong, it only got worse with time.

Has time went on Spike had changed to he had grown taller even then twilight had standing another foot above her. His scales had gained a beautiful chromish shine to them and in the light he was dazzling. Those weren't the only things she noticed though, he had matured so much but stayed kind, and he had gotten much stronger too you could see his muscular form beneath those brilliant scales. He had grown so handsome, yet he still never took his eyes off Rarity. Rarity herself had not failed to notice the changes Spike had taken on and had begun to show interest in Spike. That is what led Twilight to where she was now sitting in the empty feeling silence as they went out to dinner, a tear rolled down Twilights face as she thought of how thrilled Spike had been when she asked him out to dine earlier that night. She dared not show it but she had been shattered on the spot and only nodded vigorously in agreement when he begged her to let him go with her. She could never ever say no to those beautiful green eyes. Now she had to figure out how to tell him, and how to deal with the fact that he only had eyes for Rarity. The truth was the truth and soon Twilight would have to face the rejection of her closest friend.


	2. Eyes For Only One

Eyes For only one

Spike had the biggest grin imaginable plastered on his face has him and Rarity walked side by side twords a small cafe tucked in a small far off corner of Ponyville, almost at the edge closest to the train station. Rarity thought this would be the most appropriate place for a first date since she was still avidly nervous about a pony-dragon relationship being out in the public. Relationship, she spelled it out to herself slowly mulling over the word in her mind as if determining if this was the best course of action. She felt almost bad for what it might do to her little Spikey-wikey if things simply didn't work out between them. It had only been maybe an hour since she showed up at the library door dressed in a dazzling gown of her own creation, made with the finest rich blue silk she could find and lined intricately with diamonds and sapphires just for this occasion. Spike was shocked and hesitated for a moment that in Raritys eyes lasted an eternity before he practically exploded with joy, dropped to his knees and begged Twilight to allow him leave for the rest of the night. She didn't say anything though her violet eyes just stared at him expressionlessly for a few seconds before she began to ferociously nod her head. Quite unladylike Rarity thought to herself, as if the poor librarian didn't look disheveled enough without making a mess of her lovely new mane like that. She sighed and stepped quietly into the Sugar Plum Cafe as if hoping nopony would look in there direction. The only place open so late at night and even with so few ponies here she felt absolutely flustered at there stares and gasps as the two were seated. Spike took notice and smoothly cooed at her.

"Hey those guys are nothin' you know you can count on me to make sure they don't mess with you Rare."

She smiled meekly at him and ordered a daisy tea. She just didn't feel comfortable with spike at least not like this. Spike on the other hand wouldn't dare look at another mare besides Rarity he would do anything for her and she knew it.

"Aw Spike! You are just such a wonderful dragon aren't you?" She mused as one thought began form in her head, an idea. No that was wrong of her wasn't it? Of course not silly, he loves you, he would do anything for you _anything_. That's right dear anything you wanted. It was then that she ignored the other ponies, shut off the fact that they stared and gaffed at them then that she decided to ask Spike one crazy crazy question.

"Spike would you..."


	3. A Night He Wont Forget

A night he wont forget

"YES!" Spike burst through the library door loudly then looked down suddenly at the heap on the floor consisting of many books on the subject of nymph and other mystical creatures and a sleeping Twilight tossed almost comically over them, as well as having fallen asleep with her face plastered against one of them. He quieted down and decided to hold his excitement in until morning as he examined her long slender body sprawled across so many of the books she had been studding, her mane had settled around her like a blanket. Sighing as quietly as he could he picked her up and gently walked her up the stairs to her bed without even so much as slightly disturbing her sleep. There was no way he could sleep now he was to exited about what had happened earlier and what would come in the future for him and his new mare-friend Rarity. She was absolutely stunning that mare, and when she had asked him to be her special some-pony he was just barely able to contain his excitement.

Earlier that night

Rarity had seemed a little nervous, looking around her in all directions and fidgeting a bit. Spike couldn't help but feel like it was his fault, maybe a mare to dragon relationship wouldn't be acceptable here in Ponyville and what about Canterlot? Doubt quickly filled his mind at this one single thought, Canterlot ponies were very stuck up and there was no way they would understand her feelings for him if she had them they would outcast her, Rarity would be devastated if her designing business was ruined. He smiled in a dry manner and spoke up.

"Hey those guys are nothin' you know you can count on me to make sure they don't mess with you Rare." He closed his eyes and waited expecting her to berate him for saying such a brutish thing, maybe even leave the whole idea of there relationship right then and there, but the harsh words never came. Instead he felt a warm hoof gently nudge his claw, her hoof, and it felt wonderful. She was like the finest silk, purest gold, or most flawless diamond in all of existence and here he thought to himself he might have screwed the whole thing up with what he said, he slowly and cautiously opened one eye then the other surprised to see that she had placed her hoof atop his palm and was looking up at him with expectancy and determination written on her face. Her crystal blue eyes almost piercing his very soul she smiled at him causing him to let out the breath he hadn't noticed himself holding.

"Spike would you...would you like to be my special some-pony?" The last half of the sentence came out rushed and she shut her eyes tightly, hearing the gasps of shock from nearby ponies who could hear them made her stomach twist. She was determined not to faint though, she would be strong to avoid embarrassing herself further if nothing else. Spikes eyes bulged a bit but he kept his calm the best he could manage coolly replying to her.

"Sure thing Rare." Inside him there were fireworks of joy and happiness in all directions, he even became a little dizzy but he didn't want Rarity to see it. No he would not act out in front of her this was to precious a thing for him to lose so soon just because he had no self control.


	4. Contemplate the inevitable

Contemplate the inevitable

Spike looked at Twilight, she was sleeping so soundly. He must have been gone for hours normally even if he is out late she waits for his arrival before sleeping, not this time though, this time she was out cold. It probably hadn't helped that after he agreed to be Raritys special some-pony and walked her home that he practically raced around the outside of Ponyville in a failed attempt to let out all his energy, Spike felt like he was so full of happiness he would burst. He quietly crept back down the stairs and began picking up her mess, stacking the books she had been reading as not to make her lose all of her work. One new obstacle stood in his way for tomorrow, Twilight. How would he explain last nights events? How would Twilight react? Would she be happy for him, or tell him it was wrong for them to be in a relationship? He grimaced at the though of his closest friend not agreeing with his choice. 'No way, Twilight would still care about me wrong or not!' He thought to himself, even if a small amount of doubt clouded the back of his mine he was sure that Twilight of all ponies would understand. He was glad though, for both there sakes that Twilight had been fast asleep when he returned. He almost barreled face first into telling her without giving it any thought at all. Meanwhile at the boutique Rarity paced around in a circle head down and hooves smacking the marble floor with more force than she would normally exert, not wanting to damage the hoove-cures she payed for each week. It wasn't the time to think about her hooves though, no this was the time to actually stop and think about her little outburst at the cafe. She played the scene back in her head over and over but still couldn't decide what had made her ask such a silly question. A pony and a dragon? Can that even be, is it even legal to have that sort of relationship? Surely Celestia wouldn't banish her for something like this, would she? Worst of all what of her business in Canterlot? Oh she could see it now ponies of the whole city mocking her!

"Rarity loves a lizard!" "Whats up scales?!" She could already hear there laughter all the way from Ponyville, she would be ruined.

"Oh what am I to dooooooo?" She wailed, throwing herself at the floor and hiding under her hooves. It was far to late to call the whole thing off, and Spike would be crushed if she did. Yes that was right she had to think of Spikey-wikey didn't she? That's when the thought that made her ask to begin with came back to her. He would do _anything_ for you Rarity. The thought was innocent enough, he would do anything for her, but what had she done for him? This would make him happy right? Yes Spike would be happy, and you Rarity do you love him? She thought on it but couldn't answer herself. Instead the answer came again in a manner she would be happy, but not because she loved Spike because he would do anything for her. She would have anything and everything she wanted all the jewels, a strong and handsome protector, all the new things she wanted. There wasn't a thing Spike wouldn't do to make her happy, and it wasn't like any-pony else cared about him that way. Even if they did Rarity wasn't sure Spike would give them the time of day, not as long as she showed even a twinkling of interest in him. By the time she had settled all of this with herself it was morning, looking outside she wondered how her friends would take the change. Looking down she decided she would sleep on it, get back to it when she wasn't so famished and dreadful looking. 'That's right I need my beauty sleep.' Was the last thing to pass through her mind.


	5. Content To Use Him

Content to use

The next week went by fast for Spike, he had never been happier. Although Rarity still seemed nervous about taking him out in public she seemed to be warming up to him, another thing he noticed it that she refused to allow him a single kiss. Spike didn't mid though, he couldn't care less how long it took she would come around someday! He had bought her so many gifts, so many in fact that her home was beginning to look more like a dragons treasure mound than a room at all. Very few knew about it but Rarity kept everything but her personal quarters neat and tidy, it would drive her crazy if there wasn't at least a little clutter in her room. This was not a fact that she would ever admit to but Spike knew about it, Spike knew everything about her.

Twilight watched it all play out, she had cried when he told her. When he seemed so much more cheerful she asked how it went, cringing and ready for the answer, or at least she thought she was. She forces a huge grin on her face and congratulated him but she could still feel tears run down her cheeks as he told her. No matter how much she inwardly begged them to stop she cried. To her advantage Spike thought they were tears of joy and smiled at her.

"Aw! Twilight you don't have to be THAT happy for me!" He joked. She nodded and barely managed to spit out her next words.

"Why don't you go spend the day with her Spike?" She sounded thrilled but inside Twilight had shattered. He nodded, thanked her then speedily left. Twilight stood stalk still until she was sure Spike was out of earshot, then collapsed to the library floor and wailed loudly. The sound she made was nearly that of a dying animal and after a short time reduced itself to a frail whimpering. How could she tell him now? Risk ruining all Spike had worked for, the one pony he loved so dearly! How could she be so selfish, to think she could steal his little dragon heart away from Rarity. She was so beautiful and Twilight was so drab without make-up or curls or dresses. She just lay there for a long time not moving and after a few hours she had stopped making any sounds at all. She wanted to give up, let herself die without ever telling Spike or anyone else her feelings. No one was to ever know of her broken violet heart. She could hear him approaching home humming loudly to himself, and in a light effort to ensure he didn't worry about her she levitated several books off the shelves and dumped them all around her on the floor. Twilight then closed her eyes and slept, feeling as if she may never wake up again. Had she really become so desperate for Spikes affections?

Rarity on the other hand was just thrilled, she had everything she could ever want! 'Look at all these Jewels!' She told herself, Spike wasn't exactly the prince she had dreamed of but she could gt used to this. She had been spoiled all week long, he brought her gemstones, diamonds, new cloths from designer stores, it was everything she could ever ask for and more. She had been right Spikey-wikey would do anything for her, and he was doing everything! Still some annoying nagging little part of her said something was wrong with what she was doing! She decided on asking Twilight when she felt the time was right to talk to her friends about her decision. She had avoided the subject for a week now, she couldn't get away with it much longer.

SO, someone said I was like text walling, and I think that means using just ONE super big paragraph rather than lots of smaller ones, is this any better? XD

R&R is ALWAYS appreciated!


	6. Seeing the Signs

Seeing the Signs

For weeks now gifts and special outings were showered on Rarity, making her the happiest seeming pony in the whole town. Others looked at them strange but with all he had given her Rarity couldn't be bothered to care anymore. Still it felt wrong, she was glad Spike was so happy, but what about her? Was she really in love with him, or just the gifts he gave her? She often caught herself staring dreamily at a wayward stallion or so. She would simply shake off the feeling and look at Spike, _her_ Spikey-wikey. She knew she wanted a prince, but wasn't he good enough for her? She felt confused and that was that. All her friends seemed ok with the relationship most offering congratulations and Twilight not bothering with more than a nod of the head and wave of the hoof. Twilight...she knew Spike best, she was smart! Maybe she would know what to do. She made a mental not, in a few days she would talk to Twilight, a few more days with the all generous Spike wouldn't be so bad right?

Spike hadn't been home in a few days. Twilight knew it was her fault. 'He must hate me now..' She thought to herself. She hadn't meant to fallow them she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had seen it in his eyes, the way he was leaning forwards. He was going to kiss her when she wasn't paying attention! Twilight couldn't bear it, she waltzed through the door as he reached for Rarity and snatched him up with her magic laughing nervously as he glared at her,

"Oh! Look at the time I need Spike for a bit if you don't mind Rarity!" Spike had opened his mouth to object but she put a magic zipper over his lips and zipped them shut. Rarity didn't seem to mind and allowed Twilight to leave dragging Spike along with her. He was mad though, more so than Twilight had ever seen him.

"Twigh! I was this close!" He indicated to her with his claws sowing a small space between them.

"She smiled sheepishly I'm sorry Spike I just..." She trailed off and hung her head saying no more after that, she knew he would leave there was no stopping him. Instead she gave up, she had done her wrong for the day and even with Spike yelling for her to stop and talk to him she kept her head low and walked up the stairs to her room. Once inside she made magic locks on the door appear so Spike would know she wasn't going to let him in.

"Twilight dear...I think we need to talk." Rarity had showed up at the door to the library, she couldn't take anymore, leading Spike on like that. Twilight Sparkle had been patiently waiting for this day to come, her friend Rarity stood before her looking about in an edgy manner. She stepped aside allowing Rarity to walk into the library then gave her a stern look.

"Spike is out, if that's what you wanted." She said it so matter of factually that Rarity flinched a little as she turned to look at her friend, she was met with a purple death stare.

"Ehehe well about that Twilight..." Rarity gulped and stepped back, her friends intimidating stare making her shiver. Twilight softened a bit realizing how she must have looked, she was taller and more slender than rarity she looked very royal indeed and likely just as intense as Luna or Celestia she wondered if perhaps she had used the royal Canterlot voice without even knowing it. Rarity relaxed a bit.

"It IS about Spike...but I need to talk to you about this Twilight..." She started, Twilight tensed up but sat still, staring at Rarity.

"look Twilight I can't hide it Spike is a wonderful dragon, he gives me so much I don't want to hurt him. I just don't think I feel it with him, What do I do? I feel like I'm using him!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE!"

Twilight was sure that time that she had used her royal voice, Rarity was trembling her mane now blown back and her eyes showing terror. Twilight heaved and relaxed herself, mentally counting to ten as Rarity whimpered quietly. Seeing her like this made her think of Fluttershy. It made Her feel terrible, the guilt spread across her face like a disease.

"I'm sorry Rarity..." She said stepping forward a little, the now bewildered Rarity backing away twords a corner of the room.

To be continued! Dun dun DUN!


	7. Jumping to Conclusions

Jumping to Conclusions

Spike was on his way back to the library, having blown off some steam he was ready to forgive Twilight and apologize to her for storming off without checking on her first. He had even left for a good few days just to make her worry. As he approached the door to the library he spotted a hooded figure walking briskly from the opposite direction then stop in front of the library door, he stood still and waited to find out who it was. As the figure stepped into the light shed by the library windows he recognized her instantly, Rarity. She looked distressed, even wearing the black silk cloak that she did whenever she was ashamed of herself. Spike breathed in and waited, watching her shift her hooves awkwardly before tapping on the library door, then instantly looking as if she wished she hadn't. Twilight opened the door and he could hear there conversation from where he stood, his heart beat hard in his chest as he listened closely.

"Twilight dear...I think we need to talk." Rarity sounded shaky and nervous as she spoke, her eyes darting a little to the sides. He couldn't see Twilight but he knew she was standing in the center of the doorway, and she must have looked angry, judging by the look on Raritys face. He started to step forward, but stopped again to listen when he heard Twilights voice.

"Spike is out, if that's what you wanted." Her words sounded like they could bite through glass, Spike felt a little knot of worry form in his stomach as he watched Rarity, standing outside and trembling like a leaf in the wind. Spike has been so busy daydreaming about once again rescuing Rarity that he didn't hear then next few words spoken, in fact by the time he snapped out of it she had stepped into the library and the door had closed behind them. He was tall enough now that he could watch through the window as Rarity spoke to Twilight. He couldn't hear them but Rarity looked like she was going to cry. Twilight stepped forward and Spike couldn't see her face but her he could hear. The royal Canterlot voice boomed around him and Rarity scrambled backwards into a corner where she promptly began cowering. Spike didn't even have time to think about it, within moments he was through the door and between Twilight and Rarity.

"Twilight, what are you doing! I know you're upset with me but leave Rarity out of this!" He was frantic, grabbing up Rarity in his arms and glaring at Twilight. If she thought he looked mad last time this time he was ready to kill her, and why shouldn't he be? She was threatening what Spike saw as his mate. She just fell back on her haunches and watched him walk out the door with Rarity in his arms. To her it was like watching her whole world get crushed all at once.

"Spike..." She whispered weakly. To late, he was gone, and this time he wasn't coming back. She couldn't even cry this time, it was like she had been sucked into an empty void, left with only the thought that Rarity would use Spike for everything he had, but she would never love him, and Spike would gladly let her do it. She felt the urge to give up last time, but this time she did. She lay herself on the ground, flatting her ears and wings, locked the door with her magic and stared hard at the wall, willing herself to die. She knew she couldn't such was the curse of an alicorn, she would never die. Instead she would spend the rest of eternity staring at the wall in front of her, that's what she had decided. Eventually she would send her regrets to Celestia and Luna, they would try to make her understand and snap out of it, but she wouldn't listen to them. She would just lay there and not, move or sleep, or cry.


	8. Wake up call

Authors note: Ack, I'm so sorry this took so long to get out ill try to finish up tonight! Had a tincy bit of writers block =(

It hadn't been to long, maybe a week maybe only a few days, maybe even only hours, Twilight thought to herself as she stared hard at the wall. The effects her choice had begun to show, the skin on her body, which was already quite slender had begun to tighten exposing her ribs and her once flowing hair had flattened around her, only a few strands here and there moving about. It gave her an eerie and rather un-earthly appearance, she felt like it to. Twilight had begun to hallucinate the wall she watched becoming like a screen it swirled about and then settled on a little show for her. The swirls formed Rarity and Spike walking next to one another and then Rarity turning black, her eyes burning a harsh and fiery red strands of her hair twisting away from the rest and latching on to Spike. Twilight couldn't look away, she could barely bring herself to care anymore, but deep inside she wanted to do something, say something, _anything. _She pushed those thoughts down though as the vision showed her tearing Spike free from Raritys tight grasp and Spike pushing her away. All she could do now was know that if she told Spike he would deny it to the end of Equestria, he already had. He had walked away with Rarity in hand when she only wanted to protect him, Twilight only hoped at the very least Spike would find happiness in his relationship, and never find out that Rarity didn't love him.

Rarity and Spike told there other friends what had happened and warned them to give Twilight a little time before bothering her again, they even sent a letter to Celestia, but this had gone to far. No one had seen or heard from her in almost a month now. They hadn't thought much of it at first other than wondering why Twilight would do such a thing, after a week it was unsettling, and now they were truly worried for there friend. Rarity had long since 'forgiven' her for her outburst but she continued her facade with Spike, she figured it would be to much for him to handle, having Twilight snap like that, not being able to return home, how could she be insensitive and tell him how she felt? She knew she was just telling herself that, an excuse not to feel bad, besides who was_ little miss princess_ _Twilight_ to tell her how she felt about anything anyways?! Maybe she hadn't forgiven her, maybe she was still angry and upset. Her friend hadn't even tried to listen to her! What was her problem? Realization struck her like a bolt of lightning, it was enough to almost knock her off her hooves. 'Twilight...Spike..._Shit!'_ She instinctively raised a hoof to her mouth 'How un lady-like' She thought to herself. The idea of Twilight loving anything aside from her books as more than a friend came as an unexpected surprise. She always wore a blank face, never dated or flirted or anything! Twilight always played it off as she was to involved in her studies, or hadn't found the right stallion, she lied, she already had the right 'stallion' with her all along. She just never told him that, but she must have realized he wanted Rarity? Of course she did Rarity mentally berated herself. 'You stupid filly the answer was obvious, you should have known when she yelled at you like that!' Even if Twilight knew you didn't love him she still did, that automatically means she would jump to conclusions, even though she was right...'

"Spiiiiiike" Rarity called, "Yea Rare?" He was fast to respond to her call. "Spike, tomorrow I'm going out for a bit. Probably early so don't worry if I'm not here when you wake up ok darling?" "Right, no problem..." Spike meandered down the stairs, a look of concern on his face.


	9. A Chance for Pain

Rarity woke up early, that is to say she really hadn't slept much at all. Instead staying up till the early hours contemplating what to say to Twilight, how to apologize, and what about Spike? How would he react after all this time they had spent together, believing that she cared for him in a less platonic manner? A better question being how would he react knowing Twilight really did, if she chose to tell him at all? Rarity glanced at Spike sleeping peacefully, curled up on the rug of her carpet. Her heart dropped a little as she quietly shut the the door behind her, setting of to visit Twilight.

Spike opened one eye and peered around him, once he was sure Rarity had left he got up. Something had been troubling him, distracting him from Rarity, making him worry. Nightmares had plagued his sleep after a week of being here in his new home, dreams of a dying Twilight and a hate filled and angry Rarity ate away at his ability to sleep. He was definitely worried about Twilight, enough so to distract him from his affection twords Rarity, in-fact lately he hadn't felt anything around her. He didn't feel love, or desire, he still wanted her to smile but he wanted every-pony to smile, smiles are the best thing. Still, he didn't feel like his life depended on it. What he really wanted was to see Twilight, to know why she had yelled at Rarity, to know if she missed him, and if she was ok. It felt like years since he had seen her, but he knew different. Decidedly he stood up and wrote a note to Rarity, taping it to the counter before leaving.

'Rarity, I've gone to see if Twilight's ok, maybe she will want to come by later and talk to you.' His stomach twisted slightly and he felt anxious as he moved down the road twords his old home and his beloved friend Twilight.

Rarity walked steadily up to the door of the library, as she grew closer she felt more and more confused. The place looked practically abandon, there was dirt over the usually tidy walkway, cob-webs spread across the doorway and windows. The lights were all out and there was nothing but silence from the entire building. She cleared her throat and knocked lightly at the door, it simply creaked open a bit, as if it hadn't even been closed the night she left. Rarity screamed when she saw Twilight, It was hardly a sight that she had been prepared for. Twilight lay sprawled across the floor, right where she had been last time they met. Her body not moving and her eyes looked glazed over her hair draped around her un-moving and dead looking. Twilight herself looked about the same, Rarity couldn't even tell if she was still alive, panicked she did the only thing she could think of she mustered up all she could, closed her eyes tightly and teleported herself and Twilight.

When Spike reached his destination the first thing he noticed was that the door was ajar, then that there was dirt and dust everywhere and fresh hoof prints in it. He picked up his pace practically bursting through the door. His heart shattered at what he saw. Twilight was gone...books littered the floor. and a fine layer of dust covered everything. He carefully stepped around them and up the stairs.

"Twigh..." He croaked, "Ya here? I'm sorry Twigh just come out yeah? Jokes over?" Who was he kidding? She really was gone, He checked the fridge and cupboards, all the food that was capable of going bad had done so none of the lights inside or our were working, there was no way she was here and by the looks of things she hadn't been in quite some time. He picked up a picture frame, and wiped away the dust gently with his claw staring sadly at the image of a former self sitting on Twilight's back holding an apple, a goofy smile spread wide across his face. It didn't look like she had even taken her belongings with her, everything still left in it's exact position from before. Where had she gone, and what was she thinking, she didn't even say goodbye. Tears welled up in his eyes as he searched about for a quill and parchment to write Celestia, asking for the whereabouts of his now lost Twilight.


	10. Lost

Spike sat on the dust covered floor, the old photograph still clutched in his hands.

_Dear Princess Celestia, Princess Twilight Sparkle has gone missing, I have no information on her whereabouts or the time of departure, she appears not to have taken her belongings with her and has left the library in shamble. If you have any clues as to her location I would appreciate being informed immediately. _

Green light flashed about the empty room as he sent the letter off, barely containing himself. Thoughts of the past flooding his mind, Twilight had been there since day one for him. She would never turn her back to him like he did to her, how foolish he had been. He closed the door on his closest friend, the one who watched over him each and every day, the one who made sure he made the right choices, and helped him grow and learn. For what? A chance at the girl of his dreams? As if, she didn't _really_ care about him, even as naive as Spike could be at times even he could tell she didn't want this relationship. It had been a month and he was still sleeping on her living room carpet, let alone the fact that they hadn't kissed or shown any intimacy privately or publicly further than hoof holding. Innocent? Yes. Stupid? No. He fooled himself still, pretending if he tried harder she would care maybe if he gave her more gifts, or called her lovely and elegant more often, but he knew the truth of it. Rarity wanted a stallion prince, and this Spike simply was not, nor could he ever be what she wanted. His mind went further back, all the way back to Canterlot the first time that he had ever felt love was four, maybe five years of age. That love belonged to Twilight, when he finally got up the courage to say something she let him down with ease she said that for one he was far to young and for two it was common for a male to have feelings twords there mother or female mother figure. She then made him read a story about a pony named Oedipus, who killed his father and married his mother. He didn't understand back then, and he sure didn't get it now. The thoughts that whirled his mind in circles started to make him dizzy. Twilight wouldn't do this, so why is she gone? He stood up and purposefully walked out the door, only one thought sticking in the front of his mind. 'Maybe if I return to Canterlot I can find her, maybe she's gone home to visit family...'

...

Panting heavily Rarity frantically looked around her, it was to early for any-pony to really be awake and she hadn't made it close enough to the hospital. Twilight still wasn't moving, Rarity scrambled up off the ground and ran in a panic to the nearest home that she recognized. She pounded on the door harder than she had ever hit anything before.

"Bonbon! Bonbon wake up!" She cried. After a few seconds the door creaked open. "Please you have to help! Just look at her!" Rarity flailed her hooves snapping Bon-Bon from her sleepy daze. "Oh my Celestia, WHAT HAPPENED!?" Bonbon exclaimed running over to Twilight. "We have to get her to the hospital, I can't make it on my own." Rarity said, still breathing roughly. "Please help..." Bonbon nodded. "Quick you take the other end." She said, already sliding herself under Twilight and lifting. "I know it's not what you're used to, and it will probably do some damage to you. You have to though Rarity. I'm sorry. Rarity just huffed and pushed herself under Twilights other half. "Let's go."

...

Spike was still wandering slowly to Canterlot when he felt the familiar burning sensation in his stomach. He stopped and coughed up a letter sent from Celestia.

_Dear Spike, I am sorry to inform you that I have not heard from my student in quite some time, I was unaware that she had left her home and have received no notice since the letter I received from you and your friends of her sudden violent out burst. Perhaps she has simply taken a vacation?_

_If you discover anything further about her disappearance I would be pleased to know._

Spike sighed in defeat, _damn!_ Has he continued his journey to Twilights previous home he thought back to what he had seen inside the library. He didn't check her room other than knocking at the door and calling for her. Strange though, there were prints on the ground when he got there. Who had been inside? Rarity. His mind settled on her name, Rarity must have been worried to, but why hadn't he seen her? The prints only led in not out, his whole world stopped for a minute and he spun around rapidly. Where had Rarity gone from there? Thought raced around Spikes head as he tried to take everything in at once the only two ponies he had ever loved where missing and as far as he could tell there was nothing he could do.


	11. disappearing act

Bonbon was a lot stronger than she looked, easily taking on more than half of Twilights weight, and allowing Rarity far less stress than she would on her own. They both sighed with relief as they finally reached the front of the hospital, carrying her friend had taken a serious toll on Raritys body making her collapse as they entered the building. Rarity looked up at the desk to see a frightened and now alert nurse Red Heart calling for help and flipping Twilight onto a gurney and rushing her off. After Twilight was gone a few ponies tried to help Rarity but she brushed them off and immediately began asking questions now that she had time to think her mind was buzzing. Would Twilight be ok? What caused this? Was it her fault? When the last question hit her mind she almost fell, simply hanging her head in shame, had she caused this to happen to one of her closest friends? After a few minutes of the nurses saying they were doing everything they could Rarity and Bonbon finally left the hospital, Bonbon having work and Rarity needing to find Spike and explain what had happened.

She walked slowly, head still low to her boutique nudging open the door carelessly, ponies had stared at her a bit as she passed by, the usually lovely Rarity now with hair sticking out at all angles, dirt on her coat and tired lifeless looking eyes. Right now she didn't care what they thought she just wanted to let Spike know to go see his friend in the hospital. The worst part was that it had been on her mind for a while now, the urge to tell him she didn't _really _have feelings for him, but to tell him now would just be heartless of her. She shuffled her hooves a bit and called out. "Spike dear?" When she heard no response she walked the rest of the way in and looked around, he wasn't on the couch or floor or at the table, instead she found a note taped on the counter that read, 'Rarity, I've gone to see if Twilights ok, maybe she will want to come by later and talk to you.' Her heart stopped, Spike had gone to see Twilight, but she had gotten there first. Knowing Spike he would be worried if he saw what that place looked like right now. She bit her lip in frustration. "Dammit Spike..." Rarity muttered as she got ready, quickly brushing her mane and grabbing her saddle bags, she had to find him, if someone didn't explain what happened who knows what he would do. She ran out of the boutique at top speed heading back to the library.

Twilight lay motionless on the hospital bed, glaring white all around her. The walls made her eyes burn but she couldn't find the strength to close them, what had she become? She thought to herself, 'all this over what, a little broken heart? Pull yourself together, you're pathetic.' Her mind taunted her, but she was in for worse. A brilliant light flashed through the room and for well beyond a few moments Twilight couldn't see anything at all, just pure, bright, blinding white. When the white faded away it was replaced with the face of a very angry Princess Celestia, through an un-kown source of strength Twilight managed a quiet whimper. Celestia glared down at her with a more menacing look than Twilight had ever seen, eyes narrowed and horn glowing brightly it took all Twilight had to keep looking at her. There was once more a painful and harsh light filled her vision and the two were no more, having disappeared at the will of Celestia.

Authors note: This will mark then end of the first book and there's alot ALOT more on the way this just seemed like it was getting a little long sooo I will be starting the next part pretty soon and maybe adding some shorter non related ones.


End file.
